internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
1975 Cricket World Cup knockout stage
Leeds| |93|' '|'94/6' |18 June - London| |158|' '|'159/5' |21 June - London| |274|' '|'291/8'}} Semifinals England vs Australia | score1 = 93 (36.2 overs) | score2 = 94/6 (28.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mike Denness 27 (60) | wickets1 = Chris Old 3/29 (7 overs) | runs2 = Gary Gilmour 28* (28) | wickets2 = Gary Gilmour 6/14 (12 overs) | result = Australia won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Headingley Stadium, Leeds | umpires = Bill Alley (Aus) and David Constant (Eng) | motm = Gary Gilmour (Aus) | rain = }} In the best World Cup performance to date by a bowler, Gary Gilmour (6/14) took six wickets as England were bowled all out for 93 (all out, 36.2 overs), after falling to 37/7. Australia initially suffered a collapse just as dramatic, falling to 39/6, before Gary Gilmour (28 from 28 balls, 5 fours) brought them home in a fantastic all-round performance. New Zealand vs West Indies | score1 = 158 (52.2 overs) | score2 = 159/5 (40.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Geoff Howarth 51 (93) | wickets1 = Richard Collinge 3/28 (12 overs) | runs2 = Alvin Kallicharran 72 (92) | wickets2 = Bernard Julien 4/27 (12 overs) | result = West Indies won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London] | umpires = Lloyd Budd (Eng) and Arthur Fagg (Eng) | motm = Alvin Kallicharran (WI) | rain = }} The West Indies won the toss and sent New Zealand in to bat first. New Zealand batted well against the bowling at first, reaching 98/1. However, when captain Glenn Turner (36 from 74 balls, 3 fours) and Geoff Howarth (51 from 93 balls, 3 fours) fell, breaking a second-wicket partnership of 90 runs, New Zealand lost 9/60 to fall to 158 (all out, 52.2 overs). The West Indies responded, with Alvin Kallicharan (72 from 92 balls, 7 fours, 1 six) and Gordon Greenidge (55 from 95 balls, 9 fours, 1 six) sharing a second-wicket partnership of 125 runs that brought the West Indies to their target. Final | score1 = 291/8 (60 overs) | score2 = 274 (58.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Clive Lloyd 102 (85) | wickets1 = Gary Gilmour 5/48 (12 overs) | runs2 = Ian Chappell 62 (93) | wickets2 = Keith Boyce 4/50 (12 overs) | result = West Indies won by 17 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London, England | umpires = Dickie Bird and Tom Spencer | motm = Clive Lloyd }} In the final, the West Indies beat Australia by 17 runs, after an accomplished innings from captain Clive Lloyd (102 from 85 balls, 12 fours, 2 sixes). The Australian innings was marked by top-order batsmen being run out when going for runs after misfields. A total of five of their team were run out, three by Vivian Richards. There was no 'Man of the Series' awarded in 1975. External links * Cricket World Cup 1975 from Cricinfo Knockout stage